


One For Sorrow

by Summer_Story



Series: One for Sorrow [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based off a nursery rhyme I found a long time ago, Brotherly feels?, But it's nothing major, Gen, Little bit mention of Thor/Loki, Sure we'll go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Thor’s heart soared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a piece I did quite some time ago. I'm sure there's plenty of typos and grammar issues. And flow issues. But I've not really cared enough to go back and fix them. Sorry.

**One for Sorrow** – “Loki! _NO!”_

Thor’s emotional state after Loki’s fall was questionable… at best. There were days where tables were overturned. Fights were carried out long after the opponent could no longer properly carry on. And every little step around Thor sent the man into a rage no one could pull him out of.

Then there were days where he was like a ghost about the palace. He would wonder from room to room. Like a lost spirit, pale and silent. From the banquet halls to the sparring rooms. His grief so great that no one could pull him from it.

  
But, there were three places that received Thor’s attention the most. The edge of the Bifrost, where Loki fell and where the transportation room once stood, outside of Loki’s room, and within the weapons vault.

It was at these places Thor spent his time in - when his mood was dark.

  
The Bifrost received most of Thor’s words. He would spend hours, sitting or standing there as he spoke. Of anything and everything. Apologies to his lost brother and Jane, and occasionally to Heimdall, who seemed to be the only one that could get Thor to talk in such moods.

Outside of Loki’s room is where Thor would express his sorrow. Apparently upon his fall, Loki’s room sealed itself and would allow no one inside. Not even Mjolnir could break open the door. And Thor wished it would open. He longed to find anything that told him of what had happened to his brother. _Anything._

The weapons vault. This was the center of Thor’s rage. A rage so intense and violent that no one bothered him when he entered. Sif was the only one brave enough to even attempt hiding Mjolnir when the mood started to show for Thor was known to enter the vault and destroy everything in his wake. To Thor the room was the center of all the problems. For Loki finding out who he was before there was a proper chance, for Odin using the wrong words, and for Thor never thinking how his actions affected his brother.

 **Two for Joy**  
   
He found him! _He found his brother!_  
   
**Three for a Girl** \- _“She is beautiful, Loki.”_  
   
When Thor entered into Loki’s room after Hel was born, Loki was terrified. He was afraid of what his brother would do. For his brother was king, and had every right to steal away his child so that he would never see her again. But what he didn’t expect was for Thor to gently take the gurgling girl, half alive and half dead, and smile down into the dark blanket she was wrapped in. “Loki! She is beautiful!” Thor murmured as Loki merely stared on, unable to keep himself from looking at Thor slacked-jawed.

“You will be a fine ruler one day, Hel.” He murmured down into the blanket as Loki had a faint sense that the words Thor just spoke were a _blessing_ on his daughter. “Thor…Do you not think her a monster?” He asked, as Thor turned and stared at him as if he had just asked Thor to personally kill his new born niece. Thor shifted the bundle in his arms, Hel cooing as he shook his head. “Loki…I would never. Family…family is everything to me. And I am proud. I am proud of my family. I am proud of my brother. I am proud of my niece. I am proud to be her uncle. I would never cast her out for who she is. I have learned not to judge one by appearance.” Thor stated firmly as Loki swallowed. Thor’s words held truth and Loki could sense no lie in them.  
   
Suddenly Loki was filled with a sense of _love_ _and pride_ in his brother for how much he had grown. And he knew he’d not have to fear for his children’s safety as long as Thor ruled.  
   
_And when Hel grew up and took up her throne in the Underworld, Loki couldn’t have felt any happier. Nor as proud (or relived) as when, by a horrible chance, Thor was wounded badly and slipping away, did Hel appear at his bed side and promise to all those who stood around (what they thought was Thor’s death bed) that the Golden King of Asgard would not pass this night. Nor for a long time, as long as she ruled her kingdom._  
  
**Four for a Boy** \- _“He is a mighty horse that will serve his master well!”_  
“Loki! This is Sleipnir?!” Thor asked as Loki nodded, watching his young son run about the field. “He is magnificent! He will be known throughout legends!” Thor continued on as Loki snorted as his brother’s words. “Brother, I highly doubt anyone will ride him. They’ll call him a monster and send him far away.” He muttered as Thor merely grinned and turned his attention back toward the eight-legged horse.  
_Loki could only be shocked when Odin asked if he could have Sleipnir as his mount. That was also the last time Loki question Thor about the fate of his children._

 **Five for Silver** \- _“Loki always wondered why Thor’s armor was silver and red.”_  
   
Loki was always curious as to why Thor had made his armor color silver and red. Until the day when he first saw his brother actually fight on the battle field. Then it made perfect sense. And Loki never wondered why again.  
   
**Six for Gold** \- _“The Gold in Loki’s armor, in Thor’s opinion, did wonders to his eyes.”_  
   
It was the first thing Thor noticed when he saw Loki dressed in his armor. There was something about the way it affected his eyes that fascinated Thor. He noted the way fire and torch light would dance of the armor and add warmth to those darken eyes. Or when there were no warm light, only harsh suns and sharp moons did he notice that all warmth was gone and his eyes were as light as the light they reflected.  
   
**Seven for a Secret, Never to be Told** \- _“He wished he had the chance to tell Thor the truth.”_  
   
When Loki let go, out of grief and confusion and _tomanyemotions_ , he wish he had the chance to tell Thor the truth. That he really didn’t hate him and that he’s reaction was like a wounded anima,l cornered, and nowhere to go. He wanted to tell Thor the truth. The truth that he adored Thor, and respected him. And he loved him. Oh, how Loki _loved_ Thor.  
   
_And when he finally landed and was aware of where he was (Midgard) that truth was the only thing that kept him sane. And even then that wasn’t enough._  
   
**Eight for a Wish** \- _“Thor learned much from Steve Rogers.”_  
   
The first words that struck a chord and stuck with Thor were spoken by Steve Rogers. And they were rather simple. It was an off day for The Avengers, and Thor and Steve had no official home. So, unless invited, they tended to spend their time at the Avenger mansion. Thor was restless after a confrontation with Loki and Steve could tell he was agitated from the words Loki has aimed toward his brother.  
   
“If I had only I had treated him like an equal.” Thor murmured, pulling at his beard or swinging his arms.  His emotions affecting the weather around the mansion, Steve noted, as he set aside the book he was looking over.  
   
“Would’ve, should’ve, could’ve.” Steve stated firmly, making Thor stop in his tracks. The Asgardian stared, unsure of what the man had just said.  
   
“Would have, should have, and could have.” Steve repeated, as Thor continued to stare at the man. “What I’m  saying Thor, is that you could have treated him as an equal, you should have treated him as an equal and I’m sure things would have been better.” Steve stated matter-of-factly, “However, it is too late to wish for things like that. So you must think ahead. Of the future. When you do this, things will become better, not perfect. But possibly better than they are now.”  
   
Steve finished his lecture and picked the book back up, leaving Thor to stand staring at him in wonder before a small smile bloomed across the god’s face.  
   
“Would’ve, should’ve, could’ve.” Thor murmured, “Great words of wisdom.”  
   
**Nine for a Kiss** – _“Thor?! What on Midgard!....Oh…”_

Loki could have sworn his brother was dulled by the ale he had consumed at the party, for the taller (and far more heavier) Thor was using him as a leaning post more than a support as Loki tried to lead him to his room. And the man would _not_ silence his mouth. “Loki? Loki….Halv …you been list-en?” Thor slurred as Loki rolled his eyes. Really, Loki hadn’t. His brother was drunk and had a rather vile mouth when he became heavily intoxicated. “Why on Midgard would I listen to you? You’re drunk. I find that the perfect time to stop listening.” Loki answered as Thor gave a wounded look. Loki merely shook his eyes before they arrived in front of Thor’s quarters. “Here now. I’ve safely delivered you to your room. Go in and sleep your drunken stupidity off.” Loki grumbled as Thor gave a snort of amusement before he moved forward to open the doors. However, he stopped in his actions and turned back to Loki before leaning forward swiftly and planting a quick kiss against the to the Trickster’s lips.

“Thor! What on Midgard!?” Loki exclaimed as Thor gave his a mischievous smirk that could rival his own before disappearing into his quarters, only to yell out shortly afterwards: “You should have listened while I talked, Loki!”

 **One for a Bird Not to be Missed** – _He was gone…_

Thor’s heart was aching. Painfully so. And all he wanted to do was seal himself away in his room at the Avenger’s manor.  His brother was dead, and there was no way that he would return. Not from devastation such as the one Loki brought upon himself from his silver tongue. Thor knew something like this would happen. He knew if the Avengers didn’t get a hold on him first, then his temporary allies would finally band together to bring down a god that had tricked them one time to many.

He gave a low noise, his face in his hands as he tried to control his feelings. He could feel the electricity in the air and the smell of rain and ozone. He could feel the rumble of thunder in the distance, knew that he was the reason. A rapping came from the window, and at first Thor paid no mind. But it became more persistent and Thor finally looked up.

Upon the sill of the window, sat a raven. Feathers so black, the little sun that shone gave them a green shine. Thor studied the bird, unsure of how to react to bird landing there. That was until the raven gave Thor a bland and unimpressed stare before rolling its eyes.

Thor gaped at it until it hit him that this was no ordinary raven. _This was Loki._

And Thor’s heart soared.


End file.
